narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Hanamae: Ayame Hanasaki
Ayame Hanasaki is a genin-ranked kunoichi and a citizen of Konohagurake. Her story takes place fourteen years after the war. Ayame is a member of Team Hanamae, along with teammates and friends Himawari Uzumaki and Shion Aburame. Ayame belongs to rin037 on Deviantart. Background Ayame is the only child of Nadeshiko Hanasaki. Her father is unknown. But Nadeshiko placed Ayame in the care of her (Nadeshiko's) former teammate and friend, Ren Yukina. From that day on, Ren became Ayame's foster father. The two got along very well and they loved spending time together. Appearance Ayame resembles her mother a lot, inheriting her purple hair, deep purple eyes, and light skin. Ayame's hair is curly and short. Her forehead protector is dark purple with a little dark blue added into it. The color describes how much Ayame loves purple, just like her mother. Ayame's forehead protector is located on her forehead by the way. Ayame wears a purple sweater that goes with her white jean shorts. She sports thigh high stockings and light pink ninja sandals. Personality Ayame is soft-spoken and a bit weak-willed. She lacks her mother's gracefulness but inherits her father's disciplined nature. Ayame has a calm and quiet spirit. She is also very humble. She's smart as a kunoichi as well. When Ayame is around older shinobi, she gets very shy. She usually begs Himawari to do the talking, since Himawari is very social. As Ayame's best friend, Himawari accepts. Abilities Ayame hasn't inherited her mother's abilities yet. But Ayame DOES possess the standard ninja abilities. Ayame also specializes in sword fighting which she was taught by Ren. A little while later, Ayame knew all the abilities of the sword all thanks to both some weaponry books AND her father's help. After some leaps and gains, Ayame was given a sword gifted by her father because of Ayame's mastery in sword fighting. Ayame doesn't use kunai and shuriken as much as shinobi do, but oh boy she used her beloved sword very often. Ayame trains with her sword every single day after a mission. Ayame trains hours and hours! Don't worry, very soon Ayame will claim her mother's abilities! Debut Ayame makes her debut when she and her teammates are going to deliver something to Inojin Yamanaka and Shikadai Nara. Ayame is slightly blushing profusely at them in shyness. She's just standing, holding the box while Himawari is just bubbly with the two boys. Ayame hands the box too the boys. She whispers "Here's your delivery." to them also. But they can still hear her. After receiving the box, Inojin and Shikadai greet the three teammates. The friends only know Himawari, since she's Boruto's sister and Boruto is their friend. It takes the boys some time to figure out who Shion and Ayame are, but sensing their confusion, Himawari tells the two who Shion and Ayame are. Trivia * Ayame's ninja idols are secretly Konohamaru Sarutobi AND Kakashi Hatake. * Ayame wishes to surpass her mother. * Ayame's favorite food is dango. * Ayame's least favorite food is anything that has animal in it. Especially anything deep fried or sugar coated. Quotes (To Ren) "You're an awesome father. I love you, Papa!" (To Nadeshiko) "Why did you put me under care?! You could have raised me fully as your child, but NO! Instead you just abandon me! You are as severe as ever, Mama!" (To Kakashi) "You're my idol, Kakashi Sensei! I wanna be just like you." * (To Konohamaru) "You are so cool." Erin's Message Ok, hope you enjoyed. By the way, later today I will make Team Hanamae a page. I decided that while I was making Ayame's page. Okay, so this is different from Ayame's page of Naruto OC wiki. Note that I'm still rin037!